Cheetara (2011)
:For the article about the 1980's version of this character, see Cheetara. Cheetara is a female ThunderCat. She is a cleric, who serve as guards and advisers to the Royal Family. Cheetara is one of the youngest cleric. Cheetara is an orphan who came to Thundera during her childhood, hoping to join the Order of Clerics. While searching for them, she ran into a young Tygra who was immediately smitten with her. Tygra took her to Jaga who gave her an initiation test which she failed. Even though Jaga was impressed with her super speed, he told her that she had no patience, which is why she failed the test. Refusing to accept defeat, Cheetara sat outside the doors of the temple for many days, an act which made Jaga change his mind and accept her as his student. Over the course of a number of years, Cheetara would complete her training and become a full Cleric. After the fall of Thundera, Cheetara joined Lion-O and Tygra on their quest to locate the Book of Omens. During their journey, Lion-O started developing feelings for Cheetara. This made Tygra very jealous, further fueling the sibling rivalry between him and Lion-O. Eventually Cheetara revealed that she only has feelings for Tygra, a revelation that greatly hurt Lion-O. Cheetara eventually gave up her duties as a Cleric. Strengths Cheetara is endowed with super speed. She can travel faster than any being on Third Earth. Having been trained as a Cleric by Jaga, Cheetara is a skilled combatant as well as powerful magician. Cheetara also has a very mature way of handling things. She is very grounded emotionally and able to respect and understand the feelings of others. Weaknesses As a child, Cheetara lacked patience. It was her impatience that caused her to fail the initiation test given to her by Jaga the first time. Weapons and Equipment Cheetara is armed with a long wooden Staff which is highly proficient in using. The staff has the ability to extend and decrease in length according to her wishes. After her staff is broken, she is given a new staff by Viragor (2011) which is even more powerful than her old staff. Quotes Appearances *Omens, Part I *Omens, Part II *Ramlak Rising *Song of the Petalars *Old Friends *Journey to the Tower of Omens *Legacy *The Duelist and the Drifter *Berbils (2011 episode) *Sight Beyond Sight *The Forest of Magi Oar *Into the Astral Plane *Between Brothers *New Alliances *Trials of Lion-O, Part 1 *Trials of Lion-O, Part 2 *Native Son *Survival of the Fittest *The Pit *Curse of Ratilla *Birth of the Blades *Recipe for Disaster *The Soul Sever *What Lies Above, Part 1 *What Lies Above, Part 2 Trivia * According to Dan Norton, Cheetara was set to have an episode in Season 2 that would have explored more of her backstory where she blames herself for not being able to save her grandmother from dying, and then her time as a Cleric where she would have had a run in with a fat Snow Leopard who was once a Cleric. Gallery Original Concept Designs 2011 - Cheetara - 001.jpg Category:Good Characters (ThunderCats 2011) Category:Cats (ThunderCats 2011)